


Terrifying.

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A poem, Angst, Cheating, Death, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Suicide, Thing., angst-fest with no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: Aomine comes home to find his soulmate and lover watching a video which will change their entire lives and puts Aomine on a path he probably wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.





	Terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of the story. If you want to read the rhetorical/literary breakdown with more info. in it, it's the 2nd one titled (ctrl+f) liturgical breakdown.

It’s terrifying.

So much in life is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her body falling. Into the unknown. 

Dark skin crawling. Unable to atone. 

Fiery eyes bawling. Facing it alone.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into a point of no returns. Watching vacant eyes filled only with burning tears. 

Aomine swears, as his heart tears, burns, that he will tear, burn them apart with red-hot shears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inevitable. It’s terrifying.

So much of life is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show’s over. Time to seek vengeance. 

The reel’s ended. Time to test allegiance. 

The curtain falls over everything. Time to face the sentence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buried always deeper. In his chest, is his motive. 

With an eternally hidden keeper. In a chest, forever held captive. 

Yet still, he trudges steeper. On a quest, laden with forced perspective.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoping the last thread breaks. When his heart’s thread abates.

—^—^—^—^—^—^—^—^—^———————— 

A mission accepted, under a steel will, is only clouded by the heart’s trill, when what’s only needed is pure skill.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s terrifying.

When no words can attest.

When even actions are jest.

An objective borne solely out of something lost.

Yet with its completion, there is only more cost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s sad.

Resorting to scribbles left on a stone-tape—paper. 

To convey such a grave wager.

Reader’s decision or not, the significance, unable to waver. 

Leaving it on the kitchen table.

One of the many inanimate objects his ex-lover made staple.

He looks back once more, as he leaves it all behind.

Walks out the door, one final time.

Onward to a destiny fraught with determinism.

Determined to use free-will in at least his final decision.

But first are places, with people that need to be quelled.

People caught in places, who shouldn’t be dispelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He goes to her place foremost and first. She looks at him like he’s a glass of water to a person fraught with thirst.

“It’s terrifying,” he tells her, “being caught in the crossfire.” 

He thanks her for saving him that one time. And apologizes for the convolution of ire.

He puts his hand on her arm, as he pries the fire arm out of her hand. 

Guiding it away from her head, he tells her to “stand” but “don’t take a stand.”

“Trust that I’ll seek vengeance in your stead,” said as he turns to leave.

“It’s not your fault, for any of it,” he whispers a final reprieve.

He means it when he says it, evidenced in his adamant tone.

Because truth of the matter is, no matter her impassioned pleas, his answer was his own.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s terrifying.

When reasons, rationale, motives, none of it matters in the face of truth and reality.

When veracity of ones actions and consequences ends in nothing but pain and futility.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where his hand leaves her arm, she feels the ever-present singe of his ebony. 

The burn fades away along with a persistent mental memory.

A phrase scorched into her brain ebbs into a scarred remnant. 

A deep, ’You cleared the room, right?’ answered with a distracted mind’s ‘Uh huhn yea.’

Leaving only a sacred, broken and failed covenant.

As he takes his final step, she cries out one last confession.

“I was distracted when I answered because I was plotting it all out, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

And with it, she finally lets go of her obsession.

He responds with “I know” and even she knew he knew. 

But saying it aloud, allows for her to finally stand, start a new.

Watching her firearm swing in retreat, gripped tightly in his hand, she only wishes it peace. 

She hates that even after everything, still can’t regret the act, unrequited love or soulmates aside, her aching heart and body remain irrefutable fact.

But he’s gone now, in every way possible, she knows. With him, he took her heavily persuaded virginity, her heart and her soul.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine Daiki walks out, knowing he’s left a shrunken shell of a woman to seek a smaller shell for now.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hopes she’ll grow large, not really caring how.

Because as he steps out of her house and into the night, he indurates himself for the true mission of pure fight.

He walks into the darkness, only to seek the darkest.

And when he finds it, he quashes it with zeal.

His rampage unhinged, as he finally reaches his hearts deepest seal.

He calls upon the pain from the every deep crevice, and transfers it all, disregarding the cowering cowardice.

He knew going into it, there was no chance of survival. He makes it so there’s also no chance of revival.

After all, his final words to his parted paramour, were long overdue “I’m so sorry. I know it means nothing, but I swear I’ll avenge those who hurt you.”

Aomine’s always known that he’s the main culprit. By inflicting the most pain, his ending is fit.

With his final acceptance of this inevitable end, he wishes he could have done more than just even the score.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With his emotions unleashed, he now finds it terrifying.

Leaving it all behind. So terrifying.

Praying to the abyss ahead.

The worst fear there is, is the possibility of his letter reigning falsehoods.

A feat he has no control over. And that’s terrifying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I eternally love you.

And if what lies beyond, allows it.

I’ll come back to you, anew.”

 

HERE’S THE LITURGICAL BREAKDOWN.

 

It’s terrifying.

So much in life is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her body falling. Into the unknown. [Girl underneath Aomine’s body. Used the word falling because she’s falling physically and emotionally for him. Into the unknown is foreshadowing b/c she would have never done it if she’d known that they’d be caught. More about her later.]

Dark skin crawling. Unable to atone. [Aomine’s skin prickling from the sensations of love-making. Aomine’s skin crawling from the unease and anxiety of being caught cheating.]

Fiery eyes bawling. Facing it alone. [Taiga’s eyes are red as they are, they’re red from anger, they’re red from tears.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into a point of no returns. Watching vacant eyes filled only with burning tears. [Aomine walking into see Taiga watching the tape of him cheating. The point of no returns: The moment Taiga watches the tape and/or the moment Aomine cheated.]

Aomine swears, as his heart tears, burns, that he will tear, burn them apart with red-hot shears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inevitable. It’s terrifying.

So much of life is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show’s over. Time to seek vengeance. [The video of their infidelity ends and Aomine’s going after those who set him up.]

The reel’s ended. Time to test allegiance. [The girl who he cheated with, his partner].

The curtain falls over everything. Time to face the sentence. [His self-imposed sentence for his own crime, and his self-imposed sentence for the criminals who have crossed him.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buried always deeper. In his chest, is his motive. 

With an eternally hidden keeper. In a chest, forever held captive. 

Yet still, he trudges steeper. On a quest, laden with forced perspective. [Aomine was forced to alter his perspective to one where the truth is out. And he will ‘force’ his perspective of justice on those who have wronged him. Also, his motives are buried deeper, but he’s trudging steeper, meaning he’s going the opposite way, he needs to in order to keep focused.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoping the last thread breaks. When his heart’s thread abates.

—^—^—^—^—^—^—^—^—^———————— [It’s supposed to be a normal sinus rhythm, flatlining.]

A mission accepted, under a steel will, is only clouded by the heart’s trill, when what’s only needed is pure skill.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s terrifying.

When no words can attest.

When even actions are jest.

An objective borne solely out of something lost.

Yet with its completion, there is only more cost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s sad.

Resorting to scribbles left on a stone-tape—paper. [Stone tape theory states that objects that are surrounded by strong emotions will keep some of that residual energy in them. Aomine writes a little note before he leaves.]

To convey such a grave wager. [Foreshadowing for the end, where he prays he can return in another life to find Kagami Taiga.]

Reader’s decision or not, the significance, unable to waver. [If a tree falls in the forest and no one hears it, does it make a sound? Just so, if a note is written and never read, is it a wasted effort? Useless? Not in this case, the emotions behind Aomine’s upcoming acts are so strong that note or not, its significance does not ebb.]

Leaving it on the kitchen table.

One of the many inanimate objects his ex-lover made staple.

He looks back once more, as he leaves it all behind.

Walks out the door, one final time.

Onward to a destiny fraught with determinism.

Determined to use free-will in at least his final decision.

But first are places, with people that need to be quelled.

People caught in places, who shouldn’t be dispelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He goes to her place foremost and first. She looks at him like he’s a glass of water to a person fraught with thirst.

“It’s terrifying,” he tells her, “being caught in the crossfire.” [“crossfire” here meaning in this whole cheating mess and when he was caught in gunfire and she dove to save him, almost dying in the process. It kind of sheds light on Aomine’s reasons for bending to her plea for him to sleep with her, his sense of owing her.]

He thanks her for saving him that one time. And apologizes for the convolution of ire.

He puts his hand on her arm, as he pries the fire arm out of her hand. [Indicates she was about to commit suicide.]

Guiding it away from her head, he tells her to “stand” but “don’t take a stand.”

“Trust that I’ll seek vengeance in your stead,” said as he turns to leave.

“It’s not your fault, for any of it,” he whispers a final reprieve.

He means it when he says it, evidenced in his adamant tone.

Because truth of the matter is, no matter her impassioned pleas, his answer was his own. [Saying ‘yes’ to her.]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s terrifying.

When reasons, rationale, motives, none of it matters in the face of truth and reality.

When veracity of ones actions and consequences ends in nothing but pain and futility.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where his hand leaves her arm, she feels the ever-present singe of his ebony. 

The burn fades away along with a persistent mental memory.

A phrase scorched into her brain ebbs into a scarred remnant. 

A deep, ’You cleared the room, right?’ answered with a distracted mind’s ‘Uh huhn yea.’

Leaving only a sacred, broken and failed covenant.

As he takes his final step, she cries out one last confession.

“I was distracted when I answered because I was plotting it all out, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

And with it, she finally lets go of her obsession.

He responds with “I know” and even she knew he knew. 

But saying it aloud, allows for her to finally stand, start a new.

Watching her firearm swing in retreat, gripped tightly in his hand, she only wishes it peace. [instead of watching him leave, wishing him peace, she wishes ‘it,’ or the firearm peace b/c as difficult as the situation is, she still doesn’t want Aomine to get hurt or die. Yet she knows that a in a life without Taiga will Aomine will never be happy. And there can be no peace where there is no happiness.]

She hates that even after everything, still can’t regret the act, unrequited love or soulmates aside, her aching heart and body remain irrefutable fact.

But he’s gone now, in every way possible, she knows. With him, he took her heavily persuaded virginity, her heart and her soul.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine Daiki walks out, knowing he’s left a shrunken shell of a woman to seek a smaller shell for now.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hopes she’ll grow large, not really caring how.

Because as he steps out of her house and into the night, he indurates himself for the true mission of pure fight.

He walks into the darkness, only to seek the darkest.

And when he finds it, he quashes it with zeal.

His rampage unhinged, as he finally reaches his hearts deepest seal.

He calls upon the pain from the every deep crevice, and transfers it all, disregarding the cowering cowardice.

He knew going into it, there was no chance of survival. He makes it so there’s also no chance of revival.

After all, his final words to his parted paramour, were long overdue “I’m so sorry. I know it means nothing, but I swear I’ll avenge those who hurt you.”

Aomine’s always known that he’s the main culprit. By inflicting the most pain, his ending is fit.

With his final acceptance of this inevitable end, he wishes he could have done more than just even the score.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With his emotions unleashed, he now finds it terrifying.

Leaving it all behind.

So terrifying.

Praying to the abyss ahead.

The worst fear there is, is the possibility of his letter reigning falsehoods.

A feat he has no control over. And that’s terrifying.

“I eternally love you.

And if what lies beyond, allows it.

I’ll come back to you, anew.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, does he come back as a zombie?! lol, no, I meant in another lifetime/reincarnation. 
> 
> Also, it's not explicitly stated, but the people who set him up and sent the video are people who he had arrested previously and are all bad bad gangy gang gang.
> 
> He goes on an archer style RAMMPAAAGGEE and kills em all. Including himself. Sadddd. K, bye.


End file.
